


Technically it's not a nude

by Kiko_xcix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: And teasing, M/M, Maybe small hint of plot?, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, and top!Jae, little bit of dirty talk, they just fuck bc they wanna, this is just some good old vanilla anal, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_xcix/pseuds/Kiko_xcix
Summary: “So... I… Urm... Accidentally sent it to Sungjin.”Brian’s eyes widened and he sat up fully, feeling his face grow even more flushed. “How?” Was all he managed to say, his mind was buzzing with the quickest routes of fleeing the country.______________In other words, Jae and BriBri accidentally send a ‘nude’ to Sungjin who doesn't know about their relationship.Also Brian is really loud in bed and Jae is a lil shit (but still very caring).





	Technically it's not a nude

The moment Jae got back from ASC he slumped down on the couch in their apartment with a sigh.

“Did the guest give you a hard time or summin?” Brian asked making his way towards Jae and leaned down for a quick kiss.

“Mm, not really.” Jae replied against his lips, he wasn't really paying attention to the question and was more distracted by Brian's mouth. Before Brian could fully pull away Jae took a hold of his shirt and pulled him back down. Their kiss deepened, Jae’s hand lost in Brian’s hair as Brain gently cupped his face.

“So, no one else is here this evening right?” Jae asked as they both pulled away to catch some breath.

“Nope.” Brian replied and his lips slowly parted into a smirk.

“Great.” Jae took Brian by the wrist and lead them to the bedroom. Before the door even closed behind them, Brian’s shirt was already off and chucked somewhere in the room. Jae pushed him up against the door and sealed their lips in a kiss, his other hand roaming in the short strands of his hair near the nape of his neck. Brian was drowning in the feeling of being pressed chest to chest against Jae’s taller physique and pulled him even closer by his waist.

Jae slid his leg between Brian's thighs and he grinded down onto him, a moan slipping from his mouth into Jae’s. It was incredible seeing Brian unravel so easily from doing so little. Seconds barely passed before Jae could feel how hard Brian was already and he laced Brian’s hand with his and pulled him down to lay on the bed. Jae scattered kisses down Brian’s chest, nipping and sucking down on places no one would hopefully see, and gently palmed Brian through his jeans.

“Just take them off.” Brain groaned, bucking up into Jae’s hand.

Jae undid his zipper and pulled Brian’s jeans off and scanned his eyes up and down him. Brian _looked_  like sex. He was splayed on the bed only in his boxers and the outline of his member was straining against the thin material. His hair was dishevelled, pupils blown, face flush with cheeks tinted red. His slightly parted lips were wet and swollen from kissing.

“One sec.” Jae said, abruptly getting up off the bed. Before Brian to get a word out he already left the room, leaving Brian to his own devices so he began to palm himself through his boxers, letting his eyes slide shut as he did so.

After a moment Brian heard the sound of a camera shutter and Jae say, mostly to himself, “Oh my lordy. That is insta worthy.”

When Brian opened his eyes he saw Jae stood a couple feet from the bed, still fully clothed, and beaming at his phone.

“You didn't just take a-”

“Don't worry I won't actually post it.” Jae cut him off.

“Give it here.” Brian reached lazily, still lying on the bed with a hand out grabbing for Jaes phone.

“Wait I'll send it to you.” Jae had a devilish smirked slapped on his face.

“No just delete it!” Brain pleaded, flailing his arm.

“Nah trust me you’d want too see this.” Jae dismissed Brian’s gripes and kept beaming at his phone.

After a few more weak hearted flails Brian gave up, letting his arm flop down across his forehead.

“Oh shit.” Jae’s smile dropped from his face.

“What?” Brian asked apprehensively, sitting up on his forearms. He could already tell this wasn't going to be good. “Don’t tell me you actually posted it.”

Jae shook his head and Brian felt somewhat relieve. “So... I… Urm... Accidentally sent it to Sungjin.”

Brian’s eyes widened and he sat up fully, feeling his face grow even more flushed. “How?” Was all he managed to say, his mind was buzzing with the quickest routes of fleeing the country.

“Err..” Jae rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. “Well, your names are kinda next to each other in my contacts.”

“What?” Brian asked, slightly exasperated and ran a hand through his hair. “Do you have him saved as Bob?”

Jae chewed on his lower lip. “No, you’re saved as ‘SexyMcSexyFace’ on my phone.”

“Oh my god, seriously?” Brian groaned and hid his face behind his hands (but in reality he found it slightly adorable).

“Oh well.” Jae said nonchalantly with a shrug, pretending as if he didn’t just send an almost naked photo of his boyfriend to their band leader by accident and chucked his phone onto the bedside table.

“Oh well?!” Brain repeated almost on the verge of a crisis.

“Ehh don't worry it's fine.” Waving off Brain as if it was nothing. “Technically it's not a nude.”

“But-” Before Brian could continue, Jae leaned forward and captured his lips between his, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. Once Jae was on top of him, he grinded down onto the other. Brian was then reminded of his erection straining against his boxers and soon forgot about his worries, there was nothing they could really do about it now. He reached up and tangling his hair in Jae’s and he moaned softly around their kiss. His other hand made quick work of Jae’s zipper and removed his jeans along with Jae’s boxers. Brian then slid a hand under Jae’s shirt, the taller easily slipping the top over his head and discarding it somewhere in the room. Brian took Jae’s glasses off for him and leaned up for a kiss they both melted into, hands roaming over each inch of skin. Brian bucked upwards to get more friction, any friction, and Jae took the hint and finally slipped Brian’s boxers off and took his member into his hand.

“Dude, you’re so hard.” Jae breathed into the nook of Brian’s neck and peppered kisses down his collar bone.

“I know. Can-ahh” Brian sentence was cut off with a moan as Jae slowly began stroking him. “Can you just fucking fuck me already?”

“Wow Bri, you really have a way with words. It just really makes me want to swoon.” Jae deadpanned with a smile and Brian rolled his eyes at him.

Jae sat up to retrieve lube from the bedside table, generously coating two fingers in it. He slowly massaged the ring of muscle around Brian's hole and gently pushed one finger in. Brian’s expression was hard to read, but as soon as he saw him visibly relax, he eased another finger in.

He slowly started up a rhythm. Brian sank his teeth into his knuckles to muffle himself so that he was only making soft subtle sighs.

With his free hand, Jae took Brian’s hand away from his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “There’s no one home BriBri, just be as loud as you want.” He said mostly for his own sake because Brian's sex voice was single handedly the most erotic thing he's heard.

Just as he thought that, Jae’s curled his fingers up and Brian let out a cry which bounced off the walls of the room.

“There, there. Oh god please add another.” Brian begged and trying to meet the pace of Jae’s fingers.

“Greedy.” Jae replied, but complied nonetheless loving to see the way Brian’s face would scrunch up with pleasure. Jae kept curling his slender fingers up, repeatedly hitting that spot that made Brian go crazy.

“Fuck… I want.” Brain’s chest was heaving and both of his hands were tangled in the sheets. His mind clearly in a lustful haze and was having a hard time forming complete sentences. Jae would be lying if he said eliciting such a reaction from only using his fingers didn’t boost his ego.

“I want you in me.” Brian finally managed to get out, but only barely over a whisper.

“I’m sorry.” Jae said, not even remotely sorry. “I didn’t hear that.” That grin creeping back up on his face again.

“Fuck you.” Brian said playfully with no bite in his words.

“That’s the aim.”

“God.” Brian said, half laughing, half questioning why he ever puts up with him.

“What is it you wanted again?” Jae asked, his three fingers still easily slipping in and out of Brian.

“Iwantyouinme.” Brian replied rushed, wanting the teasing to finally be over.

But of course Jae was having none of it. “What?” He asked again and began to speed up his pace.

“Jesus christ, Jae. I want your dick in me, fucking me hard and I want you to make me come.”

Jae almost choked. He wasn’t expecting that response, but he wasn’t going to complain either. “You’re so hot...”

“Jae, _please_.” 

“Alright, alright.” When Jae pulled his fingers out, he honest to god heard Brian earnestly _whine_ and it made his head spin a little and his dick twitch. 

Jae rolled a condom on, slid in with ease and watched Brian’s eyes squeeze shut and his mouth form a perfect O shape as he let out a moan. 

“You okay Bri?” Jae asked, words laced with concern and he stayed still, waiting for Brian to adjust.

“Yeah, it…” Brian trailed off and Jae was worried about where the sentence was going. Brian sighed. “It feels so good.”

“You do too. God, you’re so tight.” He leaned down to steal a kiss. “Is it okay if I move now?” Jae asked, rubbing circles into Brian’s thighs.

Brian nodded and Jae began slowly thrusting into him and Brain was loud, to say the least. Jae loved it. He loved each and every small gasp and cry and moan. Brian’s voice on it’s own was gorgeous, but this was something else.

 Brian began to see stars. Jae kept a steady pace and filled him, pulling out and filling him again. He was taking care not to hurt Brian and was going almost painfully slow.

“Please just go faster.” Brian asked as he spread his legs further and tried to grind down to meet Jae’s pace because yes, he wanted more and yes, it was because he was really horny. His own erection against his abdomen was forgotten, the head now leaking precum.

Jae sped up and a mixture of curses and sounds of pleasure kept falling from Brian’s lips. “Harder.” Brian commanded.

Jae hooked one of Brian’s leg over his shoulder, took hold of either side Brian’s hips and began thrusting into him relentlessly.

Brian was now only a couple decibels short of screaming. “Jae-Ah. Fuck!” He let out another loud moan and he took a grip on Jae’s forearm that was almost vice-like. Brian could hear Jaes small sighs and moans and he really wanted to touch himself but refrained from doing so. Brian threw his head back as he whined again, exposing his jawline and it took every last bit of Jae’s willpower to not lean down and cover his neck in deep purple marks against his pale skin.

“Bri you look so good like this.” Jae began and Brian knew where this was going. Jae literally never stops talking and during sex was no exception.

“Bri you look so good letting me fuck into you like there's no tomorrow.” Jae continued. “God you're so hard but you're not even touching yourself. Do you want me to make you come with just me fucking you? That's so hot. I really want to see you ride my dick next time Bri.”

Involuntarily Brian let out a strangled moan at the thought.

“Does that sound good? I really want to see you bounce on my dick and come. My god, you’re gorgeous. I’m so so close. Are you close Bri? Could you come for me?” Jae took hold of Brian’s leg over his shoulder began to thrust even harder and more erratically as his started to chase his own orgasm and he could feel Brian starting to tighten around him. “C’mon Bri, come for me.”

Jae’s endless stream of consciousness made Brian head swim. Brian would say so too, if he wasn't having his brains fucked out of him, but Jae looked gorgeous as well. His hair became matted with sweat, covering his eyes slightly and despite everything, he looked sort of endearing. His cheeks were flushed red, eyes half lidded and every now and again his nose would scrunch up and his jaw would go slack around a silent moan. Jae now wasn’t holding back and at this new angle the taller was perfectly nailing his prostate with each sharp thrust which pushed Brian closer and closer to edge. Brian felt like his chest was going to burst and each inch of his skin burning, yearning for the sweet release.

"Oh god-Ah! Jae I'm-" Before Brian could even finish his sentence white streams of come covered his abdomen and he gripped the sheets so tight he thought he was going to tear through them.

The sight of Brain crying out from the top of his lungs, back arched completely off the bed head throw back and covering himself in come, was one to behold and was enough to make Jae soon follow suit. He rode out his orgasm with Brian’s name falling from his lips, eyes tightly shut and a grip on Brian’s hips that would surely leave a bruise or two. After a few more steady thrusts he pulled out, discarded the condom and collapsed next to Brian.

“I think you should give up on being a musician and become a porn star. You looked really fucking hot when you came all over yourself.” Jae stated, snaking an arm around Brian’s waist, neither of them bothered to get cleaned up.

“Oh really? Wow, you really have a way with words, too kind.” Brian replied with a smirk.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Love you too.” Brian said, kissing the tip of Jaes nose and began to drift off against his chest.

 

* * *

 

In the morning Jae woke up to 11 new messages from Sungjin:

[08:01] Sungjin aka Bob: Nice???        

[08:01] Sungjin aka Bob: ????????????????????????????

[08:01] Sungjin aka Bob: What do you want me to do with this?

[08:02] Sungjin aka Bob: Do you want me to send one back?

[08:02] Sungjin aka Bob: I don't think you’d want to see me naked..

[08:02] Sungjin aka Bob: What is the proper etiquette of nudes?

[08:02] Sungjin aka Bob: Is there a nude etiquette?

[08:02] Sungjin aka Bob: Is this even a nude?

[08:03] Sungjin aka Bob: Why do you even have a picture of Brian almost naked?

[09:32] Sungjin aka Bob: WAIT ARE YOU TWO IN A RELATIONSHIP????

[10:05] Sungjin aka Bob: Hello Park Jae???

Jae could just imagine the confusion on the poor Busan man’s face and almost woke Brian up with his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is the first smut I’ve ever written  
> The first fanfic I’ve posted too btw lol  
> So I’m aware my writing still needs improvement  
> But yknow..  
> When there isn’t enough jaehyungparkian smut in the world you just gotta make it  
> And you just have to make it featuring Confused Man From Busan™  
> And also make it almost 2,500 words… whoops.  
> Let’s just say my hand slipped 
> 
> Anyways, any comments / feedback would be greatly appreciated :) x


End file.
